


Feelings Left Unspoken

by chilled_ramune



Series: Our Feelings [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: A chance encounter at the train station leads to a blossoming friendship, and feelings that both parties are too scared to admit, even to themselves.





	Feelings Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt response from Tumblr that I got carried away on and wrote a fullass fic for because I have zero self control. Prompt was simply "Can I get a photo?" with Mishima and Akechi. I sprinkled in a fic idea I've had for awhile now. I have a problem.

“Can I get a photo?”

That’s how it all started. A chance meeting with a fan at the train station. Typically - at least this early in the morning - it was a request Goro would reject and move on, but something about the boy standing in front of him that day made him impossible to decline. The hopeful look on his face was too good to say no to. If Goro was being honest, the guy was kind of cute. He was always kind of picky when it came to attraction, but this particular fan was certainly something. A little short, blue hair the perfect length for ruffling, grey eyes that seemed so gentle, kind, and full of wonder - no, not bad at all. He wondered about the bruises and bandages all over him though. What could have caused so many injuries…? “Alright, only since you asked so nicely,” he said with a charming smile. 

Yuuki felt his heart pick up a little just from seeing the other smile. He was a bit of an Akechi fanboy, admittedly. Who wouldn’t be? The way those brown locks just fall perfectly on his face… those enchanting brown eyes… so tall and confident… and his smile…! No, he was not about to go into fanboy mode. Not now. Save it for later when you’re looking at this picture again, and again, and again…_ Focus on right now!_ He moved so the two could pose together for a selfie. He smiled just slightly, trying hard to not look as excited as he was, but the spark in his eyes gave him away. He looked at the picture afterwards and…wow, he looked so boring in comparison. A handsome Prince Charming, and the lowly peasant just grasping at the chance to meet him. He started to feel a bit of his self-loathing kick in, but shoved it aside to smile at Akechi again. “Thank you so much!” He said, and then ran off before he could embarrass himself. 

Goro sighed a bit as he watched the stranger run off. “How strange,” He whispered. He’d never felt so happy to have someone ask for a photo. Usually he didn’t even have time, so he’d have to turn down the offer but this boy… He found himself thinking more about him. All he could gather for the time being was that he was a Shujin student, and that he looked pretty beat up. He worried a lot about the latter. Who or what could cause so many injuries to such a lovely face? And why did he care so damn much? Sure, he was a little cute, but in the end he was just another fan. Right?

Yuuki couldn’t focus on school that day. He got a picture from Akechi! He changed the wallpaper on his phone as soon as he had the chance, so he could always be reminded of that day. Sure, Akechi was a billion times more attractive than him. Sure, he looked like a boring stale potato chip next to Akechi. But it was_ a real actual picture with Detective Prince Goro Akechi_. He wanted to be able to look at it every chance he got. 

Following that day, there were a few more chance encounters at that train station. Goro found the courage to approach his handsome fan each of these times, and learned a bit more about him. His name was Yuuki Mishima. He was a second year at Shujin. He was on the volleyball team. Wait, the one with the super famous gold medalist as a coach? Maybe he could catch a game sometime. They both liked Featherman, and showed off their keychain collections to each other. The more they met, the stranger the feelings inside Goro’s chest got. Before long, their chance encounters were less of chance encounters, and more of knowing the other will be at the station and waiting. It became an unspoken promise that they would meet and talk before school. But Goro started wanting more than just a few minutes before school. Would it be too much to ask for just…lunch together one weekend? Would that be weird? It wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

Yuuki nearly burst right in the middle of the train station. Goro Akechi wanted to go to lunch with him. Akechi just asked him to hang out. _The Detective Prince wants to spend time with a nobody like me._ He was more excited than he had ever been all week. Sunday couldn’t come soon enough. When it finally came, Yuuki spent hours beforehand looking at outfit after outfit after outfit trying to find the perfect look. He wanted to look good. He was going to be hanging out with Akechi, so he had to look his best. He had to look _perfect_. He found a nice blue sweater with gold stars on it, and his best pair of jeans. He picked his cutest binder as well, the one with the one with rainbow hearts. No one would see it, of course, but it somehow made him feel a bit more confident. Alright, he would do this. It’s just one short lunch. 

Goro arrived early. He put a bit more effort into his appearance today, though he wasn’t really sure why. It was just a meeting with a fan. A friend? Were he and Mishima friends? Even if they were, why did he want to look so nice for him? How long had he been waiting? Had Mishima changed his mind? Was he going to cancel? Why the hell was he overthinking things so hard? He got so lost in his mind, he almost didn’t notice when Mishima sat down across from him. Wow. He looked even cuter than before - _wait what_.

“Sorry I’m late!” Yuuki was a bit embarrassed that he got so caught up in his own appearance that he showed up a bit later than planned, but Akechi didn’t seem to mind. He just smiled that bright princely smile that made Yuuki’s heart flutter a bit. Wait, why did it flutter so much just from one small smile?

The lunch went well, almost too well in Goro’s mind. How could he be sure this guy didn’t have ulterior motives? He was almost too nice. Goro had spent so much time being used and manipulated by others, it was so hard for him to trust Mishima. But at the same time, he wanted to trust him. He wanted to believe that Mishima was different. He seemed so kind and genuine. His smile was so radiant, his voice was like the most soothing music… Why was Goro so caught up in this guy? He wanted to get to know him better; he wanted to know his dreams, his secrets, what made him smile. He wanted to make him smile. He wanted to be close. What is wrong with him? It was a risk, but maybe they could keep in touch? If it was leaked, he could always change numbers. He’d done that a few times already. 

Holy. Shit. Did Akechi just trade contact info with Yuuki?! Did_ Goro Akechi_ really want to keep in touch with some zero like him?! Was this real?! Yuuki tried to control himself. He couldn’t seem too eager. He had to play it cool, like the advice articles all said. He waited until after school Monday to text back, and then sent his text.

“Hey! Sorry it took me so long to send this, I was super busy.” Just like the articles said. 

Between school and work, Goro found himself unable to look at his phone until he got home. God he was so exhausted. He wanted to curl up in his blankets and sleep for a month at least. But checking his phone did bring a smile to his face. Mishima had texted him! That was all the energy he needed to get through his paperwork and homework. They could talk while he worked. It’d be a good idea to keep him awake and alive through all this boring stuff. 

“It’s fine. I had school and work all day. I’m free now, though! If you want to talk of course.” 

He texted back!_ Oh my god he texted back he texted me back Goro Akechi texted me back oh my god._ Nope, can’t be too excited. Can’t let him think you’re just another dorky fanboy. Have to play it cool. Cool. Just stay cool, wait a few minutes to text back. Take it easy. You got this. 

The two texted well into the night, sharing jokes, pictures of cats, Featherman headcanons, anything that came to mind. They spent many more nights like that, met up many more times, became closer and closer. Everything was going so well. Rumors began to spread. Rumors about the plain-looking Shujin student that seemed to spend every weekend with Akechi. A friend? A lover? Someone shady? Both knew about the rumors. Both agreed that it would be best to ignore them, and keep doing their thing as best they could. 

The new Featherman movie was an absolute must for them to see together as soon as they possibly could. Watching it with a friend made the experience that much better for them both. Both wore bright smiles on their faces as they walked out. “That was so awesome! Way better than the last one.” Yuuki said before striking a pose to match one from the movie. “We have brought an end to your crimes, Dark Knight! Surrender immediately!” 

Goro laughed. Wow, Mishima was cute all excited like this. “They are pretty cool, aren’t they?” He sighed. “To be honest, I always kind of wanted to be like them.”

“Like the Feathermen? I’d say you’re already a lot like them!”

“How so?” Goro asked, tilting his head. He was admittedly curious as to how Mishima saw him. Why did that matter so much?

“Well, you’ve got a strong set of values you stick by, you put your life on the line to protect others, and if I’m being totally honest, you’re really cool.” Yuuki rubbed the back of his neck. That was kind of embarrassing to admit. “I’d venture to say you’re hero material, just like any Featherman!” 

The words struck Goro like a lightning bolt. _Hero material?_ Mishima saw him as a hero? It made him feel like his heart might just fly away. He would love to hear that from anyone but for some reason, it meant even more coming from Mishima. What were these feelings? He managed a slightly blushy smile, one that completely downplayed how overjoyed he felt in the moment. “How sweet of you to say.” He could go on to say how wonderful it felt, how it made him want to just grab Mishima right there and- Wait what? 

_Oh my god that smile I want to capture it forever and keep it close he’s so pretty! _Yuuki smiled back, a mere fraction of the smile that was in his heart. “Well, I’m not just saying it to be sweet. I really mean it.” He looked at his phone and sighed. It was a Sunday, but he had obligations at home. Damn his past self for agreeing to help with dinner the same day as the movie. “Well, I better get home. Thanks for today, Akechi. I had fun!” He smiled again. 

The same bright, radiant smile that made Goro’s heart smile right back. “A shame. Well, we can always spend more time together later.” He wanted to make another move. Take a chance. Do something to show his friendship. Right. They were friends. This would be fine. “See you around, Yuuki.” 

_Did he really just-_ Hearing Akechi say his name made his whole face almost glow red. “R-right uh- yeah! See you later Ake- Goro.” He turned around and booked it before he could say something stupid or embarassing. _Are we really on a first name basis with Goro Akechi now?!_ He thought about it for the rest of the night, nearly screwing up cooking, unable to focus on homework, staying up just thinking about the way Goro said his name, with that lovely smile and sweet voice. Why did his heart race so much? Why did he feel so warm? Was this what it felt like to- _Don’t even finish that thought. This is nothing like that. He’s your friend. Nothing more than that. _

Their friendship grew from there, from lunches and movies and quiet walks, to sleepovers and Yuuki’s house (Goro wasn’t exactly comfortable inviting Yuuki to his own place) where they would stay up all night playing video games. They learned a bit more about each other, their hopes and dreams, their favorite things, even a few secrets (though nothing too serious, just silly things like Goro’s fear of heights and Yuuki’s plushie collection). They were friends, and they acknowledged that much. But there was a certain aching to their friendship. 

A feeling that sprouted when one of them looked at the other for too long. A certain tension after they shared a good laugh together. The way their skin burned if they accidentally touched. The way they hesitated before parting ways. They both knew what the feeling was. Each knew how he felt, but refused to admit it, even to himself. They were friends. That was all they were and all they’d ever be. Nothing more. 

Nothing would change that. 

Nothing, except things changing. 

Goro should have seen this coming. The injuries, the way Yuuki never seemed to want to talk about practice… Of course the coach was abusing his students. But the way it came forward… These Phantom Thieves… They were a bump in his plans, a thorn in his side… But Yuuki was of course completely enthralled. And he made sure Goro knew it. In return, Goro let Yuuki know how much he disliked them. They were dangerous criminals with unknown methods. They needed to be stopped, not celebrated. 

Just like that, things changed.

What were once fun, enjoyable outings turned into hushed arguments and a tense awkwardness. Sleepovers turned into shouting matches that ended in Goro stomping home. Before long, the sleepovers stopped. Then the outings. Then messages and meeting at the station. The Phantom Thieves but a rift between the two of them. Just another reason for Goro to despise everything about them. They ruined _everything_. He was supposed to be Yuuki’s hero, not them. Yuuki was supposed to admire him and treasure him and-

And love him.

He-

He just wanted Yuuki to love him.

The Phantom Thieves took everything from him. 

He _would_ see to their end. 

Yuuki sighed as he flipped through his phone’s gallery. He used up all his space on gacha games and music, so it was time to do a photo cleanup. A picture of notes for a long past test, a video he had no recollection of recording, some selfies that were rather embarrassing… And one that made him freeze completely. The selfie that started what ended up being a painful friendship. 

He stared for a bit. Goro’s handsome princely smile he put on for his fans was one thing, but the genuine smile he had when watching Featherman, or laughing at one of Yuuki’s jokes, that stuck in his mind more than the one in the image in front of him. He still didn’t understand so much about how their friendship ended. How could he call the Phantom Thieves a threat? How could he not see how much happier Yuuki was without that bastard of a coach around to ruin his life? Did he expect Yuuki to just put up with that treatment until high school was over? He didn’t understand it at all. And yet somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to be completely hate Goro. In fact, a part of him still- 

He still- 

He still adored Goro.

He looked at the picture again and sighed. 

_Delete image?_

_>Yes / No_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, kudos and comments give me life. I love you, especially if you do both.


End file.
